


Comfort

by t0ph



Series: Someone to Rely On [2]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Jespar being a lovable dork, Relationship(s), Sarcasm, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cute relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0ph/pseuds/t0ph
Summary: The Prophetess can't sleep while on the train ride to Halfmoon Isle, so she decides to cuddle up next to Jespar.Set between Into the Deep and The Lion's Den





	Comfort

The train glided smoothly along the railway, the carriage occasionally rattling lightly. The cabin was darkened, dark enough that sleeping would be easy. Jespar had fallen asleep already, his breathing and light snoring the only other sound in the train carriage. Killian, however, was still awake, currently staring up at the ceiling. She sighed, sitting up and pushing the covers off her body, exposing her skin to the cold air of the cabin. She was only wearing a loose-fitting shirt over her undergarments, so her skin currently had goosebumps rising. Killian moved to the foot of the bed, folding her legs underneath her. 

"Jespar!" She hissed through the dark, attempting to rouse him from his sleep. He simply groaned in response, murmuring something to himself in his sleep. She rolled her eyes, sliding off the bed, wincing lightly as her foot touched against the cold metal floor. She padded quietly over to Jespar's bedside, pushing at his torso in a second attempt to wake him up. 

"Jespar, wake up!" She hissed again, slightly louder this time. The blonde stirred in his sleep, blinking groggily up at the short Nehrimese woman standing over his bed.

"Killian" He yawned, running a hand over his face tiredly "what's the matter?" 

"I can't sleep." 

Jespar sighed,shaking his head with a half-asleep smile and shifted over in his bed, patting the now-empty space next to him invitingly. She took it, slipping in under the covers, her small body pressed against his in the small bed. Her arm was draped over his torso, bare legs rubbing against his covered ones as she got comfortable. It was then that he realised she was mostly naked, but then again so was he - just in the opposite way that she was. Killian moved her head so that it was then resting on his chest, and Jespar swore that he felt his heart beat just the slightest bit faster. If it were anyone else, any other **girl -** he would have told them to return to their own bed, but Killian was different. He knew that from the first time he saw her, passed out in the bushes, sick with arcanist's fever. If she had been anybody else, he would have simply left her there to die.

He looked up towards the ceiling, closing his eyes to sleep again. It was soon silent, and he thought she must have fallen asleep, but then he felt her shift slightly, and her voice broke once again through the quiet. 

"Hey, Jespar?" 

He opened his eyes and glanced down to her, meeting her gaze. 

"Yes?"   
"Do you- do you think we'll survive all this? Create a weapon to bring down the High Ones? End the cleansing?" her tone sounded unsure, as if in a moment of sudden doubt. 

Jespar blinked, taken aback by her show of weakness. He and Killian were two sides of the same coin, cut from the same cloth - people that showed no weakness to anybody, not even the ones they loved. 

"I- Yes. Of course" he himself was not sure, but he lied anyways. The Prophetess needed to be strong and to believe in her own abilities if they were going to succeed.

She was silent for a moment, thinking over what he had just said. 

"It's just... Constantine..." she trailed off, brow furrowing.  

"He was being controlled by the temple, Killian. He wasn't himself." 

She nodded lightly in acceptance. 

"I'm glad we buried him. He deserved it" She shifted slightly, moving her head back to his chest and closing her eyes.

"He did" Jespar closed his eyes, moving his hand to rest on her shoulder, arm around her. After a moment, he felt himself start to slowly drift off to sleep, the only noises being the gentle rattle of the train car and Killian's breathing. While he slept, he dreamt of her. Adila. 


End file.
